


Stealth

by Starshe11



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 02:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starshe11/pseuds/Starshe11
Summary: If he could hide, so could his opponents.





	Stealth

For any other mission, Ignis Scientia would’ve been grateful for the cover of darkness. But tonight, it only made him restless.

If he could hide, so could his opponents.

“Six bullets, targets last seen 60 feet east, 100 south, 40 west,” he quietly rattled off stats. “Optimum vantage point is 50 feet north. As for cover…”

 

*rustle*

 

“Shit.” If he was going to move, he’d have to do it now.

This was one mission he couldn’t afford to lose.

Quickly moving to the half-wall nearby, Ignis removed the safety from the pistol in his hands. He knew he wasn’t as skilled with a gun as Prompto is, but he considered himself a fairly good shot.

Certainly better than his current opponent, at least.

 

A set of heavy footsteps came from just a bit away from his previous hiding place, steady and sure. Ignis knew that gait as well as his own, could feel it in his bones.

“A little further…” He murmured, raising the weapon in his hand. They should be coming up right about…“Now.”

 

*BANG*

*thud*

Hearing his assailant’s muffled groan sent a small surge of pride welling up within Ignis. One down, two to go.

*crunch*

 

“!” Ignis took off in a silent sprint to the nearby pillar, pistol at the ready. That noise was too close for his liking. He took a deep breath, steadying himself for the task at hand.

This particular adversary was quite dangerous, after all.

“Are you sure you have the time to be standing around like that?”

“Damn!” Ignis rolled away just in time to avoid the shot aimed at his chest. Immediately swinging up his pistol to retaliate, he looked his attacker as squarely in the eye as he could.

“Never thought you’d be so reckless as to leave yourself open like this.” The shadowy figure taunted him. Their stance was loose and easy, so sure in in their victory…

…A fatal mistake.

 

*BANG*

“Damn…you…” The figure murmured as it crumpled to the floor. Ignis only let out a soft huff in reply before he raced off to find his final target.

If he couldn’t take them down within the next 60 seconds, then all his efforts would’ve been for nothing.

Darting behind a boulder, Ignis quickly scanned his surroundings for any sign of his target. For all their skill, they were honestly shit at keeping hidden.

“Come on, come on…” He hissed, his patience waning. Then a glint of gold entered the edges of his vision. “There!”

Ignis quickly raced towards the source of the glimmer, pistol primed and senses alert. Victory would soon be his.

 

*BANG*

 

The sound sent a jolt racing through his body.

He wasn’t the one who fired that shot.

“That’s the game, Iggy.” The shooter’s smug voice came from above. “I win.”

“This…can’t be…” Ignis slumped to the floor in defeat. “How…?”

“Just left some hair by that area over there.” They laughed. “Looks like being clumsy has its advantages, after all.”

Before Ignis could say another word, a sharp wail pierced the air, followed by a booming voice.

 

“TIME’S UP! THANK YOU FOR PLAYING AT THE MINDFLAYER LASER TAG ARENA.”

 

The lights flickered on, revealing the entirety of the space. Some distance away, Ignis could see Gladiolus and Noctis coming towards him with sympathetic smiles on their faces. From above, Prompto leapt down from the ledge where he hid.

“Whew! Now that was fun!” The blond tucked his hands behind his head. “We should definitely try this again!”

“Not the worst idea ever, that’s for sure.” Gladiolus reached out to ruffle the younger man’s hair, earning a yelp of protest.

“Helps us work up an appetite too for wherever you’re taking us. ” Noctis shrugged. “Or where Gladio’s treating, I guess, since he lost first.”

 

“To the victor go the spoils, then.” Ignis nodded in Prompto’s direction. “Where did you propose we eat for dinner again, should you win?”

“And nowhere too pricey, okay?” Gladiolus sighed. “Iris and I are planning for our parents’ anniversary next week.”

“The usual diner sound too pricey for ya?” The blond slapped his back playfully. 

“Never.” The future Shield grinned.

“Then let’s hit it already.” Noctis put an arm around his best friend’s shoulders. “Their burgers aren’t gonna eat themselves, after all.”

“Indeed.” Ignis chuckled. “Let us be off.”


End file.
